


Housekeeping

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: When the humans are away, it's up to Sissel to deal with certain furry intruders.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Housekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Rodent".

A telltale squeak alerts Sissel to an intruder. Jowd and Alma are both at work and Kamila is in school, so naturally it's up to him to deal with the latest menace to encroach on their domain. Switching into the ghost world, he catches a splash of orange partially concealed by the leg of the table.

"Heh heh. You're not going to evade me so easily, little rodent."

Time starts moving again and the mouse emerges, making a beeline for the kitchen. Now that just won't do. Sissel is going to have to act quickly before it can get anywhere near the family's stock of food. Quick as a flash, he leaves his body and follows the path of cores to the cabinet door.

With a swing of the door, the trespassing rodent is sent flying. It rolls over the floor and comes to a stop, lying stunned for a second. In the blink of an eye however, it's back on its feet and skittering off in another direction.

(Hmm. I'd like to incapacitate it a bit longer, without outright killing it of course. What else can I try?)

Looking around the room for other objects, Sissel catches sight of a ball lying next to the pet basket in the corner. (Aha! I might just give this a try.) He jumps over to the ball and waits for the critical moment before rolling the ball as fast as he can right toward the mouse. "Here we go!"

His timing is spot on and he manages to hit the mouse head on. The ball keeps rolling right across the room, taking the little creature along with it, until it slams into the tall cabinet with a heavy thud.

(Hm, I used a lot of strength there, didn't I? Uh oh...)

Sissel notices in the nick of time that the force of the impact has brought the vase atop the cabinet even closer to the edge. It wobbles precariously before tipping over and plummeting to the floor. At the last second, he jumps into the vase's core and slows down its descent, trapping the rat underneath.

"Phew." (Ideally, that wasn't how I would have liked to stop it in its tracks, but I managed to avoid breaking anything. Did make a bit of a mess, but still better than having a mouse in the house, I guess.)

Now that the mouse is trapped, Sissel can create a path to send it back to freedom. He opens the door then returns to his body and walks over to the vase. Carefully, he tips the vase over. The mouse immediately tries to run for it, but Sissel is quicker, slamming his paw down on its tail. It continues to struggle for freedom, squeaking all the while.

(Not so fast, buddy. You're lucky you chose the right cat to tangle with.) Sissel gazes down at the frantic rodent, recalling his memories of how he used to chase down and kill all sorts of small creatures, acting on his natural instinct. He would toy with them, clawing and biting, before finally putting an end to their misery, without a care in the world.

Now it's a different story. Sissel actually feels empathy for all these little creatures and he understands just how precious life truly is. Besides, he wouldn't dare risk giving them the powers of the dead.

"Alright, let's get you out of here." Carefully seizing the mouse between gentle jaws, Sissel carries it out of the house, not releasing it until he is a good distance away. It wastes no time in darting away and disappearing into a bush.

"Farewell, little mouse. May your luck continue to hold out." Sissel turns around and walks back home, feeling satisfied, and somewhat glad for the entertainment. Playing around with mice never gets old.


End file.
